This invention relates to consumer electronics entertainment System which in turn comprises an entertainment unit, a transmitter unit and a receiver unit. The entertainment device can be a device such as integrated cassette recorder, player and radio. More particularly it comprises a wireless solar powered radio device with built in self recharging back up battery for use indoors or in shade. It is particularly adapted for use by joggers, runners, walkers picnickers, sunbathers or other mobile users. The invention comprises a consumer electronics entertainment device with a transmitter and a wireless headphone receiver with matching frequency reception etc.